You like it like that dont ya!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Norman deliveries on his promises!


You like it ….like that.

You and Norman are sitting with the rest of the cast after the convention at a bar. You are listening to your man joke and laugh with Andy and Michael about who knows what, all you know is that Norman was getting drunker by the minute.

"Baby, you're looking good" Norman leans in and whispers into your ear. You can feel your face get red.

He throws his arm around you as he laughs at something Andy has said. The bar was getting louder, you could barely hear what anyone was saying.

"Damn girl….when I get you home" He hissed into your ear.

"Stop Norman" you say elbowing him in the ribs …he knows you get embarrassed real easy.

"I like when your face is all red, baby" he moans into your ear, you can smell the alcohol on his hot breath.

Even though you are embarrassed, him whispering into your ear is getting you a little turned on, seeing the jealous looks on all the other woman's faces in the bar…..helps with that too.

"I like your face when you come …even better" He groans into your ear

"Oh my God stop it Norman" you tell him your eyes are wide and even though hearing him say that turns you on ….him saying it in public embarrasses you. Seeing your reaction just eggs him on.

He starts to nibble at your neck…" Damn, babe can't wait to eat that pussy" He moans licking your ear lobe with that very famous tongue of his.

You hide your face in your hands trying not only to hide your red face but also to hide how hot you are getting from what he is whispering to you. You can feel the wetness gathering in your panties.

"Stop" you tell him trying to hide the smirk that is forming.

"My God when we get home …..I'm gonna fuck you so hard" He moans quickly shoving his hand between your legs, he can feel the moisture that has gathered on your panties. He looks over at you with lust in his eyes.

"Damn babe, you're all wet for me" he moans removing his hand from between your legs.

"Oh My God Norman…..please" you tell him whining at this point.

"So fucking hard …..you will be begging to come babe" He growls in your ear you can feel his scruff on your cheek.

You realize there is no stopping your man he is going to keep going. So you decide to join in with him.

"Then do it ….big boy" you moan into his ear when he turns to answer a question Michael has ask him.

He acts like he did not hear you but you see his muscles tense up so you know he heard you.

"I want you to fuck me hard ….so fucking hard and rough" you whisper into his ear making sure to blow on his neck knowing what that does to him.

You can see the smirk come a crossed his face and his body shudder when you blew on his neck.

"Fuck I better not be able to walk for a week big boy" you sigh into his ear.

"Let's go" he growls as he takes you by the hand and pulls you up to him.

You say good bye to everyone, and as you are making your way to the door trying to stay away from all the cameras you can feel his hard cock pressed against your ass, it brings a smile your face.

Good thing you didn't have to drive that would have been very difficult with your hands being so busy all over your man's body…..exploring his chest and his sexy strong arms…your hand barley touching his cock making him shudder.

When you two finally make it to the hotel room he shoves you against the wall so hard a picture falls of it….you hear it hit the floor but it does not stop either of you.

He rips your dress off of you leaving you standing in nothing but your ruined panties …thanks to him and his whispering from earlier.

"Damn" he moans as he squeezes one of your breast in his big rough hand his lips have found your mouth again and he forces his tongue into your mouth his kiss is hypnotic you could kiss him all day his lips are soft and made for kissing. Your hands travel to his suit jacket pulling it down off of his broad shoulders.

Norman isn't really much of a talker during sex …..unless of course he is drunk and tonight was one of those night.

"Fuck babe…your look sexy as hell" he says pulling away from you looking you up and down. You know you're not the usual type of woman he was with but from the day you two meet he has told you how sexy you was with your curves …..he can't keep his hands off of you.

His mouth finds its way to your ear and down your neck he bites and sucks at your neck drawling a moan from your lips, he moves his mouth even further down to your nipple taking it into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it as he palms the other breast.

"You have too much clothes on" you moan with your head thrown back as he moves his mouth to your other nipple your hands fumbling with the button on his pants.

He pulls away from your nipple and unbuttons his pants sliding them off of him you can see his hard cock in his briefs your hand goes to him and rubs him through the fabric causing him to moan and his arms to get rigid as he braces himself against the wall.

"Suck me babe" he moans

You squat down and pull his briefs down to his knees, you take him in your hand and stroke him precome already leaking form the tip as you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock you feel the muscles in his thigh tighten up pulling him out of your mouth you look up at him and kiss the head before taking him into your mouth again a little bit further this time you can taste the precome on your tongue, you have always loved the taste of him. You are bobbing your head and sucking him as you lightly squeeze his balls.

"More" he moans as he thrust into your mouth, you look up at him and can feel the wetness leak down your thighs as you see him remove his tie and knowing where it's going you try to keep sucking you're your mesmerized as you watch your man wrap that tie around his neck ….fucking hot. Seeing him do this you move you hand down between your legs and find your clit that is ready to be touched. Your expert fingers are making you moan around his cock bringing him back down he looks down at you.

"Fuck babe" he moans

He pulls you off of his cock and pulls up to him kissing you before leading you to the bedroom.

"Lay down…..arms up" He demands as he is straddling you he take his tie and ties your writs to the headboard.

"Are you ok with this" He says leaning down and kissing you neck.

"God Yes" You moan … a smile coming to his face.

He slides your wet panties off of your hips throwing them to the side. He takes his slow ass time unbuttoning every button on his shirt taking breaks in between every button to kiss your thighs getting very close to your aching pussy….just his feeling his hot breath alone on your pussy is about to make you come.

'Please Norman" you moan …..that just causing him to laugh

"Daddy's in charge tonight babe" he growls.

Finally he gets his shirt off …. You love his chest, his body is amazing now you regret having your hands tied because you can't run your hands over his beautiful body. He positions himself between your legs as he kisses his way up your thighs finding his way to your leaking pussy.

"Fuck …you smell good babe" he moans as he uses his hand to spread your lips … every muscle in your body tenses up when you feel his tongue between your lips finding its way to you clit swirling his tongue over your clit making you moan his name, you can feel his scruff on your thighs and you can tell that he is smiling because of your reaction to that glorious tongue of his. After the first time he ate you out …you knew he was built for it.

His hand moves from your hip down your thigh working its way to your entrance his blue eyes looking up at you as he shoves a thick very talented finger into you causing your hips to buck and you try to pull your hands loose but you cant. He adds another finger working them in and out of you he is hitting your g spot every time. He starts sucking on your clit and working his fingers in harder.

"Oh My God …Norman" you scream as he makes you come over his talented fingers. He moves his mouth down licking every drop up like he was addicted.

"Damn love …you taste good" he moans licking his lips.

He takes his cock into his hand stroking it as he looks at you one hand is squeezing your breast.

" I'm going to fuck you so hard" he growls as he lines his cock up to your entrance shoving in …giving you time to adjust to his thickness before grabbing onto your hips throwing your legs up over his shoulders as he starts to fuck you hard. His thrust are hard and deep, you can feel every inch of him as he fucks you his grip is so tight you can feel the bruises forming by the second ….fuck you don't care. His mouth is leaving marks all over your body …leaving bite marks on your collarbone.

"Fuck Norman ….please untie me" you moan ….you want to touch him.

He reaches up and unties your hands ….they go straight to his that glorious back of his digging your nails into his skin wrapping your legs around him.

Chanting his name you can feel every nerve in your body tingle ….. Fuck you are so close.

"I'm gonna come Norman" you moan

"Fuck you are babe" he growls as he pulls out of you "Daddy's in charge tonight …not until I say so"

"Turn over ….on all fours" he commands.

His hands go straight for your hips gripping them tight as you look back at him he lands a slap to your ass you know the neighbors heard.

"Turn around" he growls

He slaps the other cheek

"Oh fuck …again" you moan

"You like it like this don't ya babe" he moans

"Yes Sir" you answer wiggling your ass.

The sounds he makes are animalistic as he slaps your ass again harder this time leaving red marks and whelps that you are going to feel in the morning.

"Fuuuuuck" you moan burying your face into the pillow as he slams back into you harder than even before it's hard for you to even keep your balance his thrust are relentless and the sounds coming from him …..damn he has never made those sounds before. His hips are leaving bruises on your ass, as he slams into you.

He grabs a handful of your hair pulling you make you arch your back as he fuck you even harder, you can't hold on any more.

"Please let me come…..ple ahhhh…. you can't even finish your begging you can barely breathe.

Norman pulls you up to him you can feel his chest on your back his hot breath on your neck …."Come for Daddy" he moans sinking his teeth into your neck you both fall forward as your orgasm takes over.

"Fuck …Fuck …Norman" you scream you don't care if everybody in the world hears you. Your pussy tightens around him clenching him his thrust are still rough as he comes filling you up he is moaning and grunting and chanting your name as he comes down from his orgasm.

He pulls out of you ….. your pussy is sore along with your ass cheeks from the pounding you just took. You both fall into the bed he wraps his arm around you as you lay your head on his broad chest.

"Damn love that was amazing" He moans kissing you on the top of the head.

"Yes it was" you moan kissing his chest.

"I told you, you would beg for it" he smirks looking down at you.

You slap his chest as he laughs at you as your face turns 20 shades of red.


End file.
